1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device.
One embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic appliance includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a display device. As semiconductor materials which can be used for the transistors, silicon-based semiconductors have been widely used, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses that an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and having an extremely low off-state current is used in part of a pixel circuit and a transistor including silicon with which a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit can be formed is used in a peripheral circuit.